HeartVision Song Contest 9
| withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 9 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = Bebe Rexha - I Got You |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 9, often referred to as HVSC 9, will be the nineth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest.. It will take place in Brussels after Loic Nottet won the eightth edition with her song "Million Eyes". The contest will consist out of two semi-finals held on TBD February 2017 and TBD February 2017 and a Grand Final held in February 2017. Location Belgium (Listeni/ˈbɛldʒəm/; Dutch: België ˈbɛlɣijə ( listen); French: Belgique bɛlʒik ( listen); German: Belgien ˈbɛlɡiən̩ ( listen)), officially the Kingdom of Belgium, is a sovereign state in Western Europe bordered by France, the Netherlands, Germany, Luxembourg, and the North Sea. It is a small, densely populated country which covers an area of 30,528 square kilometres (11,787 sq mi) and has a population of about 11 million people. Straddling the cultural boundary between Germanic and Latin Europe, Belgium is home to two main linguistic groups: the Dutch-speaking, mostly Flemish community, which constitutes about 59% of the population, and the French-speaking, mostly Walloon population, which comprises 41% of all Belgians. Additionally, there is a small group of German-speakers who live in the East Cantons located around the High Fens area, and bordering Germany. Historically, Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg (along with parts of Northern France and Western Germany) were known as the Low Countries; it once covered a somewhat larger area than the current Benelux group of states. The region was called Belgica in Latin, after the Roman province of Gallia Belgica. From the end of the Middle Ages until the 17th century, the area of Belgium was a prosperous and cosmopolitan centre of commerce and culture. From the 16th century until the Belgian Revolution in 1830, when Belgium seceded from the Netherlands, the area of Belgium served as the battleground between many European powers, causing it to be dubbed the "Battlefield of Europe, a reputation strengthened by both world wars. Bidding phase Host venue Venue Forest National (French) or Vorst Nationaal (Dutch) is a multi-purpose arena located in the municipality of Forest, in Brussels, Belgium. The arena can hold more than 8,000 people. It hosts indoor sporting events as well as concerts done by a wide variety of artists, such as Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Kylie Minogue, Bob Dylan, Charles Aznavour, Queen, The Rolling Stones, Bob Marley and the Wailers, Genesis, Neil Young, Santana, David Bowie, U2 and many more. Format This contest will compete songs from 2016 and 2017. Semi-final allocation draw Results Semi Final 1 *This semi final;Belgium,Croatia and Germany will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting countries,qualifies for the final. *Recap of semi final 1 Semi Final 2 *This semi final;Faroe Islands,Greece and Monaco will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting countries,qualifies for the final. *Recap of semi final 2 Finalist Countries *Recap of Grand Final Category:HeartVision Song Contest